Remembering Sunday
by xXBeckyFoo
Summary: "All you know is that its a burning desire; a want. Something so intense your body can't contain it.Your heart can't even comprehend it. There's tingles...it makes you feel like a fool. Like an addict that consumes off of their loved one to survive."


_Oneshot._

**"Remembering Sunday" - All Time Low.  
**

* * *

Yawning lightly and squinting from the morning light that was taking up the walls around her, Lily entered the kitchen of her home, arms stretching out to crack her bones from their sleepy state.

"You're up early," she said to the figure sprawled on a kitchen stool. "Bit of milk?" She asked him, heading to the refrigerator as she smacked the backside of his head, making his navy-blue hair fly everywhere; transforming into a lighter shade in the process. "A haircut, perhaps?"

Exhaling deeply, having had not really been paying attention to the lack of air circling his lungs for the past couple of hours, Teddy stared at the redhead drinking milk straight out from the carton. "Mum's going to kill you, Lily," he said to his fifteen year-old sister, frowning at her shrug.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" The girl retorted, tossing him the carton. "As much as I love you, Ted, need I remind you you don't live here anymore?"

Teddy shrugged back, wiping the opening of the carton with the end of his shirt. "Doesn't mean I can't come over and have a spot of breakfast with my family, does it?"

"Six hours early?" Lily asked, furrowing her brows. "Saw you tumbling your way in here yesterday night, Brother. Had to cast the Silencing Charm around the parents room, you know? Mum would've cursed you if she saw you in that state. You're lucky I was the only one awake."

"Please," Teddy scoffed, throwing her a half-grateful half-annoyed smile. "You were sneaking your way back in. Don't think I didn't see Al covering for you before I came in."

"We're siblings, we stick together." She ruffled his hair again, taking the carton of milk back. "What are you really doing here, Ted?"

"...Thinking," he murmured, lips tight as he remembered the cause of his banging headache, of a hangover that he needed to be cured from. One that wasn't necessarily caused by alcohol.

"About?" Lily pestered, taking a seat on the stool next to him. "The love of your life, eh?"

Teddy smiled at his little non-biological sister, smiling at her because she still knew him really well. Still knew him despite his struggles to separate himself from the world. "Always."

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

His eyes fluttered open as he felt the warm rays of the sun gracing the skin on his back. They carefully touched him, signaling to wake up as he tossed over on the mattress, ruffling the white-sheets as he attempted to pull himself up into a seating position.

He blinked all around, the sides of his head feeling like they were jamming together. Trying to push into each other, squashing his brain at the same time. His eyes burned, body ached—needless to say he felt like royal shit.

It had been another day of drinking, he remembers. Flashbacks of the bartender serving him shots of Firewhiskey, one after another.

And just as he was recalling a figure sitting next to him, appearing on the stool of the bar next to him, smiling beautifully at him, Teddy looked around the room. He noticed that the walls were missing his posters, the kind of posters every nineteen year-old bloke has hanging on his walls to piss off any girl that walks into his private sanctuary. There was no miniature wallpaper of the Black Family tree, the heirloom his grandmother Andromeda left him before her death.

There wasn't even those pictures that everyone seemed to hassle him into putting around his headquarters. There wasn't any of those pictures that were duplicated once, twice, too many times for every member of the Weasley/Potter family—pictures of every Christmas, Easter, and family dinners. No photographs of redheads circling him, no pictures with the famous bespectacled man he loved and adored; not even one with his adoptive mother or his siblings. Or even that pesky picture that hung on his furthest wall, a picture of him and a blonde kissing at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Oh, how he'd told Victorie not to enlarge it.

Stretching again, grunting to himself, Teddy took a quick glance out the window and noticed the deep midnight-blue sky.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, knowing that he had indeed felt the sun-rays that awoke him from his sleep.

"Simple spell—" Making Teddy turn from the window, his eyes landed to the entrance of another door inside of the room. "The feel of the sun." Green eyes stared casually. "There's a few galleons in the nightstand, Lupin, don't forget to pay Tom on your way out."

Looking at the smile the pale girl gave him, still feeling struck and stunned, Teddy heard the door close. "_Oi_!"

Too late.

Rubbing his hand over his entire face, he stood up from the tangled sheets. Cursing to himself silently as he picked up his shirt from the floor, the smell of liquor strong on the fabric.

He chuckled once to himself, finding the golden coins on the nightstand by the bed next to three empty bottles of Firewhiskey, one still half-way gone, and two shot-glasses.

Picking up his shoes from the floor, and completely dressed now, Teddy grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and the galleons from the nightstand; smiling to himself as he felt the liquid pour down into his throat as he made his way out of the room of the Leaky Cauldron.

_Leaning now into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needs_

He'd been aggravated all day. His buggering headache never left since he woke up five hours ago. He knew it was_ his_ fault after all, and that he should keep some Sobering Potions nearby, like medicine in a cupboard for his rough days, or at least know _how_ to brew them already. But Teddy wasn't one to complain and kick, he was just going to ease the headache in his own way.

"Drinking so early, Ted?"

"You know what they say, James, a glass of Firewhiskey a day keeps the Healer away," the blue-haired man replied back to his brother, watching him pour milk into his bowl of cereal.

"I think they meant wine, Ted, not Firewhiskey," James added, crushing his cereal with the end of his spoon. "You do know, right, that Mum can tell when her Firewhiskey bottles have been watered down, yeah?"

Teddy frowned, pouring himself another shot of golden-liquid into his shot-glass. "Did _you_ know, James, that Lily has stuck her tongue in the carton of milk more times than I've watered down Mum's liquor bottles?" A sneer appeared on his tiring face as James stopped chewing, looking down at the bowl suspiciously. "And in case you haven't been nosing around the entire summer, since you've been locked up in your room doing Merlin-knows-what, Lily has got herself a boyfriend. Yes, brother, you've got Lysander Scamander germs now."

_Blech._

The nineteen year-old grinned, swinging back his drink as James Potter chucked his breakfast out, spitting it out around the entire table-top.

"James—" Walking into the kitchen, with heels already clanking on the tiled floor, Teddy grimaced at the harsh noise as Ginny Potter marched in. He glared at the redheaded woman that was already shouting so early in the morning. "Don't be a pig, boy, clean that up."

"Yes, Mum," James heaved, wiping off bits of mashed cereal off his shirt.

"You're here awfully early, Ted."

"Just can't live without your cooking, Mother." Teddy grinned at Ginny, watching her wave her wand around the stove to summon pots and pans; her magic of a delicious breakfast already happening. "I just can't cook eggs like you can," he added, muttering a spell at the bottle of Firewhiskey and watching it disappear along with his glass.

"Harry wanted pancakes, but can't see why we can't have eggs too." Ginny laughed, her back turned on her adoptive-son as she could already see the smile on his face. "And don't think I didn't see that bottle when I came in, Teddy Remus Lupin. Next time you sneak into our collection, I will curse your mouth off."

"Morning family!" Before Teddy could give an explanation, fearing the wrath of the redhead, Lily and Al came into the kitchen. Smiling brightly as they hugged Teddy; Al punching his arm and taking James's bowl without a retort from his older brother as he gave him the plate happily.

"Good morning, Potters." Entering the kitchen, just a minute after the youngest of the Potters, another girl stumbled in. "Mmm. Smells good, Aunt Gin. Pancakes, yeah? Got to love being here, Mum hates making pancakes."

"Because Louis is allergic to the batter," Ginny replied to her niece, smiling at her as she watched her take a seat across from Teddy. "But because you suffer, I'll make a double batch."

Grinning widely, disguising the smirk on her face, the girl's emerald eyes twinkled devilishly as she stared at Teddy. "Goody, I have an intense appetite."

Swallowing roughly, Teddy tried not to stare at the girl. Tried not to stare at how short her pajama-shorts were, or how much skin she showed when she went to sleep last night. But part of him cursed the summer heat for such view, even though he wanted to reach over and touch her.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

"Ron, no!"

"Oh, come on, 'Mione!" Looking out the clear backdoor of the Burrow that led out to the garden, a girl inspected the fight going on with her uncle and his wife. "I'm dying here!"

"Ron, you cannot go swimming at the lake with the kids!" Hermione retorted, arms folded across her chest; wrinkling her summer dress as she frowned at her husband. "Find some shade like the rest of us and shut it! We came to have a family lunch with your parents and the rest of the lot, not for you to get all protective and irritating!"

"But she's my daughter!" Ron protested as he held onto his swim-trunks, almost fearing that the brunette would curse him yards away and he'd lose them in the process of flying away. "And you let that Malfoy boy go swimming with her! In her swimming-suit! In the water! What if he drowns her?"

"—Seems like Ron's not accepting Rose's relationship, eh?"

Turning away from the argument, the girl smirked lightly at the man who appeared on the step next to her of the spiral staircase. "Most parents don't tend to."

"Going swimming, are you?" Teddy asked the girl, looking away from her emerald eyes to stare at the deep-green, thin material on her body.

"What makes you say that?" She smirked harder.

Feeling like his heart was banging inside his chest, Teddy stretched a hand out towards her. His fingers shaking as he reached for the green string on her side, tracing it down as it fell over her almost-exposed hips; her bikini exposing her pale skin. "Just assumed," he breathed, flicking his eyes back up.

"We assumed you'd be working today, Teddy," is what she responded, still looking at him with her mischievous gaze.

"Thought I'd surprise the family." He replied. "You?"

"I'm supposed to be swimming," the girl laughed. "But they seem to forget I can apparate now." She grabbed his hand, yanking at it to give him a bit of a wake-up call as his eyes drifted off to her skin again. "...They never saw me coming," she whispered to him, pulling him silently up the staircase as the family outside remained oblivious.

With a heart that was racing and spluttering everywhere, Teddy hissed as he picked the girl up, sinking his teeth down to her neck as she mumbled a few spells to the door; her wand falling to the floor after she was done with her charms.

"Easy there, Lupin." The girl sneered, her eyes shutting closed as the man squeezed her wherever his hands touched.

Heaving and removing his mouth from the patches of red marks he was leaving, Teddy shook his blue-hair. "Not with you," he breathed. "Never with you."

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

He didn't know what was happening to him, he no longer knew the things that were going on all around him. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping at all, if he was eating, if he was breathing, or even moving. All he knew was that it was something to do with her, with her damned emerald eyes. With that fill, with that desire that she gives him whenever she was around. It was like a burning flame of addiction, like the Firewhiskey he's been depending on since the first time he touched her expert lips.

He was going mad—and drunk—every time he thought of her. Every time he pictured her smooth pale skin, every time he recalled her warmth from underneath him; her breath gracing his skin like wind, her heartbeat banging along with his whenever they were intertwined. His body wanted her constantly, just like that shot of liquor he couldn't go a day without.

_Knock. Knock._

"Teddy?"

"Where is she?" Ted asked, shivers racing up his spine as the wind and rain of the summer storm splattered over him.

Raising an eyebrow at the bloke, Louis Weasley stared awkwardly at Teddy. "_Who_?"

"Your sister, Louis. Where is she?" Teddy asked a little more harshly, like if it wasn't obvious why he always came to Shell Cottage for.

"She's not here, mate," Louis said, still looking at the blue-haired man skeptically. "The girls went off together, Merlin only knows where. Victoire has been proper upset with you, Ted, ever since your fight. Mum told her she should go out for the night, evaluate where she wants to take your relationship, you know? All that girly-rubbish." The sixteen year-old scratched his blonde head, just staring at Teddy shake at the entrance of his door. "Mum and Dad went out too. They were going with Uncle George and Angelina to some Ministry event, I got Roxy and Fred. Want to come in?"

"Bloody hell." With a punch to the Weasleys door, Teddy turned away from the blonde; walking down the rain as his shivers didn't reside. He needed a drink.

_ Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

"Now, now, enough of that." Putting a tray of goblets in the center of the table, Ginny Potter separated the couple sneaking kisses to each other apart. "Your dad can walk in at any moment, and I really don't want to deal with his shouting."

"You can always tell him to piss off."

"I could, but then I'll have to hex him too," Ginny replied to the redheaded girl, reaching over and patting the head of the blonde boy blushing in his seat. "Don't you worry, Scorpius, I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but _I_ do." Frowning in the middle of the couple, Al Potter glared at Scorpius. "Mate, you came to visit me. We were supposed to go off to London, not so you can catch up with Rose and sicken me."

Rose smiled at her cousin. "I love you forever, Al."

"Oh, _piss off_," Al grunted, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, for Merlin's sake, you two ruddy gits are still here?" Finding her way into the kitchen, almost like Deja Vu, a girl with emerald eyes looked at Scorpius and Al. "I thought you would've been long and gone. Rose and I made plans, you know?"

"They're in love, darling, let them be," Ginny said casually.

The girl grimaced. "Yeah, like that's touching."

And in the back, in the corner away from the younger kids, Teddy chuckled humorlessly at the girl. "Never been in love, have you?"

Catching sight of the man, the girl scoffed. "I don't necessarily care for the feeling, Lupin. It just seems so..._complicated_." She shrugged, walking over to Scorpius and ruffling his hair. "Can you explain it to me, Malfoy? What you feel every time your pathetic little heart looks at Rose?"

"You can't explain love," Teddy interjected, speaking before his real, blood-related relative could speak. "All you know is that it's a burning desire...A want. Something so intense your body can't contain it...Your heart can't even comprehend it. There's tingles...It makes you feel like a fool, like an addict that consumes off of their loved one to survive...Ever felt that way?"

The girl stared, glancing at Rose as she sighed dreamily as she nodded in agreement with Teddy's words. "Nope. Can't say that I do." She smirked, shrugging and heading back to the exit of the kitchen.

Leaving him there, with his heart pouring out to her.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries, but he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

"Open!" _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Open!"

"—Oi, mate!" Startling Teddy from the banging he was doing on the wooden door of the flat, a dark-haired bloke was peering out of the next door. "Can you put a hold on it, yeah? I've got to work tomorrow morning, and it's already past eleven. It's Monday tomorrow and that's always shit to start off with, especially if you can't get any sleep."

Teddy frowned at the muggle man, his better side controlling him from whipping out his wand and sending a curse at the bloke. "Sorry," he said through clench teeth. "Just looking for someone."

The bloke—who seemed to look in his twenties—remained looking at the blue-haired man. "You looking for the girl?" He asked, stepping out of his own apartment to get a good glance at the door Teddy almost banged open. "The one with the pretty eyes?"

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Teddy balled his fist, making sure the muggle bloke got a good look at his easily, ticked-off anger. "Yeah, her."

"Doesn't really come out at all, she does," he said, turning to the door again. "Just at random times I've seen her leave her flat, always with another very pretty girl; sister, I think. They've an uncanny resemblance, except that one is a blonde and the other a—"

"I know who they are, alright?" Teddy interjected, getting angrier by the passing second. "Can you just tell me if you have seen her tonight?"

"The pretty one?" The dark-haired bloke continued. "The one with the eyes or the sister that comes visit?"

"The...The one with the eyes, mate. _Come on_." Teddy tried not to curse. "Have you seen her?"

"She moved, mate."

"...What?" Teddy asked, almost as if he wasn't quite sure what the meddling muggle had said. "Moved? Moved where?"

"That I don't know, lad." He shrugged. "I asked her if she needed any assistance, it was my day off and all, told her I wouldn't mind carrying her heavier boxes, but she said she wasn't taking the lot."

"She wasn't taking her stuff?" The blue-haired bloke said to himself, looking back at the door he was knocking roughly on. "How...How could she even move?"

"That's what I said, mate," the muggle spoke again. "She wasn't here for a long time. About three weeks, I think. Can't forget the sight of her, can I? So beautiful she was, but, oi, maybe she'll come back. All her stuff is in there." And with a yawn, the muggle stretched his arms and stepped back inside his flat. "Night, mate."

"Fucking hell," he hissed, the thought wrapping around his head.

She had left him, it was over.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

_But you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

She sat on the warm, wooden floor with her back pressed against the door of her flat. Her knees were brought up to her chest, arms hugging her kneecaps as she kept hearing the banging on her door. The constant shouts of that voice she recognized so well, of the way she always remembers making him shout, making him curse.

He'd been knocking for an hour, banging on her door, knowing that she _was_ in there—or so, at least he hoped she was. And just like he assumed she was, she was locked inside her flat, without any intention of ever opening the door. She sat in her underwear, the sheets of her bed disregarded a few feet away from her, seeing as she'd crawled out of her lonely mattress an hour before his arrival; already knowing that he would come.

She pressed her back harder into the wood of her door, head hanging low as she hugged her knees to her.

She didn't know how it all ended like this, or how it even began. It was a fog of emotions, a blur of hands, mouths, kisses, tongues, and skin everywhere; echos of old arguments filling the air. She does, however, remember the fight—they always fought. He was trying to reason with her, to get her to understand that she was breaking hearts, crushing peoples dreams.

She had laughed at him, her sneer and glare so prominent on her beautiful face when she looked at him. He was so naive, so stupid when it came to her. He'd known her all her life, and yet he thought she actually gave a damn. But that wasn't who she was, she never felt a thing for anyone.

_'It doesn't work with everyone, little girl. One day you'll find someone who will be immune.'_ He had murmured harshly to her, looking around the deserted aisle in the library of their old school; the year he was about to leave and the second to the last she needed to complete.

The sixteen year-old had smirked. _'I can break your heart.'_ She had challenged him, consuming her vow with an aggressive kiss that had caught him by surprise. A kiss that was a shock as much as it was forbidden—one that he didn't attempt to stop.

She raised herself off the wooden floor, the knocking had stopped after a while. She'd heard the muggle neighbor tell him exactly what she asked him to say, convincing him to do so after she told him that the man with blue hair was a scorn ex that wanted to harm her, not being suffice with breaking her heart and causing her to be on her own.

She was an excellent liar, the muggle would've never seen that _she_ was the one actually causing havoc.

Hearing the summer thunder roaring outside, the girl stopped at the small, oval mirror that decorated one of the walls of her living room. She looked into the crystal, looking at her entire face. She stared surprisingly by what she saw—her emerald eyes shedding tears.

She felt a tug in her chest, a force gripping and pulling on her heart. Her skin started crawling, a wave of pressure racing up in her body, clutching onto her chest, escaping her lips as she parted them from the ache. She began crying. She fell to the floor, red hair falling over her face as she sobbed loudly in her lonely flat, a hand pressed tightly onto her chest as she laid on the wooden floor. Screams rippled out of her body, causing so much destruction internally as she felt her heart shatter into pieces, almost as if it had sliced itself in half. Fragments of it dissolved into her bloodstream as she cried.

_'I love him so much, you know?'_ In her broken state, she heard the voice of another person; of the saddened voice her sister had when she'd spoken to her earlier that day. _'We've been together since we were thirteen, and I swore he would love me forever.'_

_'You think he doesn't anymore?'_

_'I dunno.'_ The echo continued, even as she sobbed into the wood of her floor, her red-hair sticking to her face as her tears refused to stop. _'But it's tearing me into pieces...I can't live without him.'_

_'I can.'_

The redhead screamed, feeling like her entire world came crushing down on her.

Perhaps Dominique Weasley finally found a challenge she was not going to complete, realizing that your own heartbreak is something you have to live with, something you can't escape. Her mistakes and regrets overshadowed her love, her blood-ties should've warned her of this destruction.

Their love wasn't meant to exist.

**Well I guess I'll go home now...**

**I guess I'll go home now; I guess I'll go home now...**

**I guess I'll go home**

"Teddy? What are you doing here?"

Turning on the kitchen stool, Teddy Lupin grinned at his mother. "Visiting Lily, Mum. I'm taking her on a day out with her big brother," he informed, aiming a wink at the redhead who continued to drink out of the carton. "Perhaps to buy some milk, as well."

Lily frowned, shoving the carton of milk back into the refrigerator. "Teddy's being all sappy, Mum. It's really ruining the last day of my Christmas holiday. Make him stop."

"Morning, Potters!" Opening the back door of her Aunt Ginny's home, a redhead appeared with a smiling face. "How are you lot today?"

Lily grunted, waving a palm hesitantly at her cousin. "What's with the happiness today? I always counted on you to be sarcastic, Dom. You have failed me."

"Leave her, Lily," Ginny scolded her daughter, walking towards her niece and giving her a tight hug. "How are you, darling? Everything go well today at the Healers?"

"Passed my exam!" Dominique grinned. "Wickedly easy, I have no idea what Aunt Hermione was talking about. I think at the rate my clever mind runs, I can be in charge of St. Mungos in a year. I can even sack her if I wish; that'd teach her. Giving me a book for Christmas."

"_Right_," Lily snorted, stretching as she adjusted the new purple jumper her grandmother gave her a few days back. "So are we going, Ted? Sundays are always a busy day for Diagon Alley."

"Of course, I told Madam Malkin to wait for us. I suggested she close the entire shop, seeing as you can never make up your mind, Lils," Teddy replied, standing from his stool and stretching.

"Wedding planning is not that easy, is it?" Ginny said to her son, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would've wanted you to give it a few more years, Ted."

Teddy was facing his mother's direction, but his eyes passed her to look into the emerald that still appeared in his dreams at night. "You got to hang on, Mum. Seemed like the world wanted Victoire and I to end up together, and that's what I'm making happen."

Dominique bit her lip, looking away from the passionate stare in Teddy's eyes. A look she remembers so well, that she dreams about some lonely nights. "Bet you're going to look stunning in your dress, cousin. Going to make Lysander Scamander regret breaking your heart."

Lily sneered at that, nodding her red hair excitedly. "Oh, he will regret it. Alice Longbottom? Really? Two years of a relationship down the loo for her? _Ha_. Lorcan has his eye on me, that'll teach him. Dating the sibling, that will break his heart."

"_Lily_." Ginny frowned at her daughter. "Enough with the bitterness. No one can come in between two siblings, darling, that bond is just too strong. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Fine," the redhead groaned, rolling her eyes as she looked back at Dominique. "Anyway, I heard Oliver Wood's son is coming. He's always fancied you, Dom, maybe you can flash him with your Maid of Honor dress. You two will make such a cute couple, honestly."

Teddy smiled at that, causing Dominique to grin back.

Nothing was ever going to go back to being the same—everyday for an entire year, Teddy has attempted to break his addiction. To leave the thirst, to submerged the desire and need for the pale skin, emerald eyes, intense red hair, and even the heat of Firewhiskey,

His love for Dominique, their love for one another, was strong enough to attempt to fight it. Weak enough to break once they really tried, to leave it all behind and hide the regret that almost broke Victoire apart and that almost murdered them in its intensity.

They were off in their own paths, never attempting to go back to their addiction, to their want, to their lust and passion, but they always remembered Sunday; the day it truly ended.

Now he got drunk with his memories, suffering headaches from past drunken nights, of a love, an addiction he's still trying to break after all this time.


End file.
